Past Me?
by gisella89
Summary: Hermione decides to go back in time to the moment she first meets Harry and Ron under the inviability cloak. Wow, she used to be bossy! Short oneshot I made in honor of our beloved 'Mione turning 35! When I say she'd be old I mean compared to the 11 yr old! Okay, please enjoy my absolute derp! :D


Yeah, I know it ends up being a Hermione POV but oh well, sometimes I do that... on purpose! :D Okay, now please enjoy this little bit of stuff I came up with very quickly. Please enjoy!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE. -SEPTEMBER 19TH 1979-

(wow! She'd be old by now XD)

* * *

Hermione peeked around the corner. They had recently come up with a method of time travel much easier then a Time turner, a marvellous thing, and 26 year old Hermione had decided to come back to this moment in time. She was wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, of course, as letting anyone touch you or see you while you were in the past was a stupid idea. She clutched her wand tightly as she slinked down the Hogwarts express, looking for the right compartment. She finally found it and looked through the glass. 11 year old Ron was gawking at Harry, and young Harry looked most uncomfortable.

Weird. That was the word that described it best, or at least the best word she could think of. Man, they were so cute back then, so small! Hermione felt a small pang of sadness, mixed with joy. The sound of quick brisk footsteps broke Hermione out of her trance. The footsteps got so close she thought she was going to get run over but the witch ducked in time. A young brown haired girl was standing at the door way looking in disapprovingly at Ron who was trying to charm his rat. She opened the door and stared. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." "No." Ron replied shortly and almost rudely looking up at... me.

How strange!

I was cute also!

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." I said, bubbly and snarky.

"Aghhhemm," He cleared his throat as he took out his wand."Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Nothing happened. Silence. I looked in mock and present me, I mean, me now, 26 year old me also looked a bit mockingly. But he was 11. Ron and Harry shrugged at each other, wondering why it didn't work. So adorable!

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?" I said bossily and smirkingly. Ron looked at Harry in gross amazement at his future wife who had just burst in on them so rudely. Actually, I can see why they avoided me at first, but I can see why I thought they were total idiots at first as well. I was so confident... a good trait in young girls, but perhaps this was an extreme.

"Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me." I, well, past me sat across from Harry briskly and past me took out my wand. Past me pointed it up at his glasses. "For example... Oculus Reparo." The glasses which were patched up by tape were repaired easily. Harry took them off, surprised. Ron looked over, his face stuffed with chocolate.

"That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger...and _you_ are?" I said to Ron, almost as if he was some dog doo that was stuck on my shoe.

"I'm...Ron Weasley." He said, his mouth full.

_"Pleasure._"

I said disgustedly, looking down at him. It obviously wasn't love at first sight, as past me looked at him sadly and grossly like he had some mental disorder, or maybe I just thought he was mental, and he chomped down on food obliviously.

"You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Past me said as I got up and left, but as she- I- walked out of the door, nearly trampling now me, she looked back into the compartment. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." I said accusingly at Ron. Ron scratched his nose embarrassedly, with a candy sticking out of his pie-hole.

I turned around, my hair flipping, and I walked, briskly as ever, away.

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief. I shook my head as well, wow, what a girl. What a boy, What a love.

* * *

Happy Bday Hermy! We love Mione 4ever!


End file.
